After Everything
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: Set post-blight. Assisination attempt on King Alistair goes wrong when the woman he loves takes the blade for him. Sorry, not very good with summaries. Rated T. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Anora stood among the nobles as they greeted their new King. A man who had no right to be sitting on her throne, yet there he was. Looking all too pleased with himself. It made her sick to look at him. She wore the most pleasant smile she could to save face, but inside she seethed. He and that his elf bitch took everything away from her. They would pay. _It won't matter much longer_, she thought to herself. Her father wasn't the only one with deadly friends. She just had to be patient, play along until the time was right. Knowing what was to come mad the wine all the sweeter.

* * *

Kallian couldn't help but blush everyone time someone addressed her as the Hero of Ferelden. She didn't feel like a hero, just very lucky that things turned out as well as they did. Most she just felt relieved it was over. Death was not looming over her every decision. More than that, she just wanted this party to be over with so she could get out of the dress. She's only worn one dress before and nothing good had come out of that day. Dresses, she decided, were an invitation for trouble. Not to mention that she was one of only a handful of elves present. While most people looked at her like she was Andraste herself, some still looked at her as if she were disgusting. She had expected those and ignored them. The ones that stung were the whispers of her being the king's whore, which weren't completely wrong, she supposed, only he wasn't king then and it was more than what they made it out to be. She had loved him, a shem. Though none of that mattered now. He was king and a king cannot love an elf.

Slowly she made her way through the mass of people. She couldn't go more than two steps without someone stopping her to chat. She was running out of small talk and growing tired of repeating the death of the Archdemon. Had she been scared? Did she think about running away before the battle? What happened after? And her favorites; how did an elf manage all that? After all, she is _just_ an elf. Apparently elf is more important than Grey Warden. Leliana had saved her more than once from breaking some poor noble's nose. Every time the bard got her out of that situation quickly she was reminded why the woman was one of her favorite people. Kallian was no good in social situations, especially not with shems. The alienage was beginning to look a lot like paradise.

"You left your hair down, I am surprised." Leliana said with a smile as she pulled her friend away from the crowd. Kallian shrugged and touched her hair. It was much longer than it had been a year ago when she set out with Duncan. Long dark hair fell in soft waves down to her elbows.

"Someone took all the ties from my pack. Can you think of anyone who would do that?" She asked as she gently nudged the bard.

"I'm sure they had good reason. Besides, your hair looks beautiful. You should thank this person."

"You don't suppose this person could smuggle me out of here?" Leliana shook her head.

"I don't think so." She sighed. _So much for that idea_. "He's looking at you."

"Who's looking at me?"

"Oh, I think you know." Kallian looked up to see those hazel eyes watching her. They looked sad as they watched her. Maybe he was feeling like she was after all. She forced herself to look away, resisting to urge to go to him and fold herself up in his arms till the world was right again. He looked like the king she knew he would be. Someday he would that. While she knew she made the right decision she would never stop regretting it. Movement from upper level caught her eye and she stilled.

"Kali?" Leliana asked, turning her gaze to follow the elf's eyes. Something small and silvery caught in the light, the King stood from the throne, the metal cup sounded loudly as it landed on the floor as the elf took off at a dead run, then everyone screamed.

* * *

Alistair watched the two women chatting, must have been something about hair the way the elf reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. Maker, how he wanted to do the same but he never would again. She made that choice for them when she put him forward as king. He had been angry with her for choosing for him. He didn't want this. He wanted to live out the rest of his shortened life with the Grey Wardens, with her. If he was honest with himself, he was still very angry with her but it didn't cloud his mind like it had before the final battle. He watched the bard lean over and whisper something to her and she looked straight at him. Those big, beautiful green eyes mirroring in own sadness, deepened with regret. Good. She should regret her decision. She looked away from him, back to the crowd of people that had gathered. He stood. He should find Eamon or someone to be social with.

Somewhere in the distance the sound of metal hitting to stone floor echoed. Probably someone who's already had a bit too much to drink he thought. Probably Oghren, though he hadn't seen or heard the dwarf for a while now. He shook his head and continued his search for Eamon when something slammed hard into his side, knocking him to the ground. The people screamed began to scream and rush towards the exits as some of the guards ran towards him. They pulled something off him and pulled their dazed king to his feet.

"Are you alright, Majesty?" One of them asked. He nodded and looked at the crumpled figure on the floor.

"Kallian!" He knelt before the woman on the floor and pushed her dark hair away from her face. Her green eyes were closed tightly as her breath came in ragged gasps. Blood spread over the stones beneath her. "Wynne!" He screamed, "Someone get Wynne!" He heard the scraping of metal boots on the ground as a guard took off in search of the mage. His eyes widened at the dagger buried to the hilt in her upper back. He gently pulled her up into his arms, being careful not to touch the blade and bring her anymore pain. "Kali, Kali look at me." His free hand caressed her paling cheek. Her eyes opened a little. The bright green he was so used to seeing was dulled and unable to focus. He felt his heart drop. "Wynne will be here soon. You'll be alright, I promise. " She smiled a little as he eyes closed again, blood spilled from between her lips. "No. Kali, you stay right here, stay with me. Please. Where is Wynne?" He shouted.

_AN: Hello everyone,_

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I think there will be only one more chapter to go with this should you be interested but I haven't decided what's going to happen yet. I just needed to to something to take my mind of the situation at hand and this is what came out of it. Reviews are most welcome. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't, what needs to be fixed, your opinion in general. Please and thank you. _

_Ashes_


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of the ground after a rain overwhelmed her senses. A cool breeze pulled at her hair that was gathered in a tail at the base of her neck. The ground beneath her was soft and warm, so much more comfortable then she remembered any ground ever being. Green eyes opened slowly to a hazy sky and leaves falling from the tall trees as the breeze shook them loose. It was beautiful and felt so free. Somehow, that felt wrong. There hadn't been trees when she was… where had she been?

"You're awake." A familiar voice echoed around her. "I hadn't expected to see you so soon, Da'len."

"Mamae?" That couldn't be right. She looked around for someone who couldn't really be there. Unless… "Am I in the fade?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"You are." A woman stepped out of shadow of a tree. She was the same as she had been the day she died. Her blonde hair held those braids she always wore, her dark eyes seeing everything, the vallaslin on her face faded from the years. "I wish It were not so. I had hoped to see your father here long before you."

"I will make you regret taking my mother's face, demon." Kali stood quickly, reaching for her blades only to grasp at the air. _This is hardly fair, last time I was pulled into the fade I got to keep my weapons_. What was she doing in the fade any way? She wasn't a mage, she shouldn't be here. The demon held a hand up just like her mother would to stop her tantrum when she was a child.

"Please, da'len. I am no demon. Though I know you will not take my word for it. You are my child after all."

"Well if you're not a demon then what are you?"

"I am your mother and a spirit. I'm here to help you find you way."

"Find my way? My way to what?" It didn't make any sense. She wasn't lost so how could she need to find her way. It was the fade. All she had to do was wait until her physical body woke up and she wouldn't remember any of this.

"To whatever comes next, be it the Maker or the Creators." Kali felt an unnatural chill slide down her spine. She'd heard that people who die pass through the fade on the way to the Maker, if they believed in him. She had bothered with the religion of the Shems. It was just another way for them to control the elves of the alienage, or, so she thought. But why would that be important now?

"If that's so, that would mean I'm…." She couldn't finish the sentence. Her mind moving fast as the memories came back. The party and the assassin, she'd run as fast as she could. Did this mean she had saved him? Was Alistair here somewhere too?

"Dying? Yes, it does I'm afraid." Dying. Her stomach dropped to her feet as the word echoed over in her head. She should have died so many times. The thought of dying never seemed to terrifying then. Now, now that it was happening… there just weren't words to describe.

"I'm dying…." She whispered. The words tasted bitter on her tongue. Her mother's hand slid into hers and gently pulled her into the trees.

* * *

Eamon stood in the now empty hall, staring at the blood cooling on the stones. They were lucky the king was unharmed, very lucky. The Maker certainly smiled on them when the assassin's blade sank into the wrong person. As much as he liked the little elf woman he had worked too hard to ensure Alistair would be king to lose it all now. He knew Alistair would not see it that way. _Poor boy, he's suffered enough_.

The soft click of heels on stone drew him out of his thoughts. Softer footsteps followed the clicking into the hall. He felt his wife's strong presence before he saw her. The servants quietly got to work cleaning the stone floor. No one said anything as they worked; there was nothing to be said. Their hero may be gone. He could see it in their faces, especially on the faces of the elves.

As quietly as they came, the servants left. Their work finished. The stone showed no trace of the chaos that had taken place hours before. Only the silence that spread throughout the normally bustling castle remained to remind them. He had not seen Alistair since he took the hero back somewhere into the castle. Last he heard they were still waiting for someone to find the elderly mage woman. More guards had been sent to try and find her not that long ago but time was running out. At least the assassin was caught.

"Have you seen Alistair?" Isolde asked as she slipped her hand into his. He gripped it tight as he shook his head. "I'll make sure some food is sent up to him."

"Thank you, my love. I know you you've never been fond of him but…"

"But he helped save our Connor. Without either of them I would not have him or you. I will never be able to repay them for that. You know, they are not so different from us." Eamon looked over at his wife. He said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "No one wanted you to marry me simply because I am from Orlais, but we did anyways. Now, no one cares where I am from. Someday, they will not care that she is an elf. I just wish it had been sooner." Eamon said nothing. He simply nodded in agreement.

Behind them the doors of the hall flew open causing both of them to turn and see what was happening. Several guard rushed in behind an old woman in mage robes, running as fast as her frame could carry her.

"Thank the Maker!" Isolde whispered as the mage disappeared down a hall.

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. It makes me happy to see those e-mails come in. It looks like this is going to be a little longer that I had expected. I hope you like this chapter. I'd love to get your take on it and what is happening. _

_I don't really like Isolde but I think that she would at least be a little grateful after you go out of your way to safe her son (If you did) and husband (granted you have to save him). I thought I would play on that just a little bit. I used the Dragon Age Wiki while writing the part in the fade. I seem to recall someone saying that when you pass through the fade the people that went before are waiting to guide you. I may have imagined that but either way I like that Idea. _

_We recently had a death in our family so it may get crazy over here, plus finals week is coming and I start my second job in two weeks. So I apologize for any delays that happen. I really hope you are enjoying this story. It's helping me keep my sanity right now. _

_Much love,_

_Ashes_


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair held the rapidly darkening cloth tightly against the wound like Wynne told him too. The blade responsible for the damage lay on the floor where it had been dropped after being removed. It could be dealt with later. Wynne sat in the chair beside the bed, her hands hovering a few inches from the small woman Alistair clung too. A gentle blue light radiated from the mage's hands. _This will work_; Alistair thought over and over, _it'll work. Everything will be fine_.

* * *

Kallian was becoming increasingly annoyed with wandering the fade. She couldn't deny that she was overjoyed to see her mother again but her mother couldn't make the fade any better. It was irritating and…. Hot? Was the fade so warm the last time she was there? She groaned.

"What now, Da'len?"

"How long is this waiting supposed to take?" She wiped at the sweat forming on her brow with the back her of her. Can you sweat in the fade? The taller elven woman shook her head and sighed, children.

"It's called waiting for a reason. And this is the fifth time you've asked, stop it."

"But Mamae…"

"I said stop it, Kali." She crossed her arms over her chest and followed her mother as they walked through the endless and empty fade. Every step she felt more uncomfortable, even tired. It didn't make any sense.

"Okay, I have a different question."

"If you ask me "are we there yet," I swear by the creators…"

"I wasn't going to ask that." The older woman looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "I wasn't!" A thin, delicate eyebrow arched as dark eyes stared at her. "Okay, fine. Maybe I was going to ask that _after_ my _unrelated_ question."

"And that was…?"

"Does it get hot in the fade? I'm sweating like that Chantry sister who used to come into the Pearl." Kallian pulled at her shirt force some cool air to touch her skin. Adaia stopped and turned to face her daughter.

"What in the Creators name where you doing in the Pearl?" Kallian felt her face go red, most likely from embarrassment or maybe the unnatural heat she felt which didn't feel that bad, come to think of it. It was a comfortable kind of warm, like when Wynne was using her healing magic. The realization her like a charging bronto.

"Healing magic!" She shouted excitedly.

"You were at the Pearl for healing magic?"

"No!" She put her hands to her face and sighed. "Healing magic! That's what's happening! They are trying to save me!" She couldn't help but smile. One way or another, it would be over soon.

* * *

_AN: Short chapter tonight. Sorry about that. Life has picked up in a pleasantly, insanely busy way. My second job started, huzzah! Finals are over, double huzzah! Right now, despite the start of 2nd job, I have a temporary lull in my school schedule til next semester starts next week. Also, it is incredibly hot here so that might explain some of the random childishness of Kallian in this chapter. The heat makes me looney, sorry. _

_Anyways! Thank you so very much to those of you who have followed, Favorited (myself and the story, let me say that was a very nice surprise to see that someone added me to their favorites list, thank you so much), and have left such kind reviews, like HikariYagami22 and xxCaspia97xx. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

_As always, your comments are always welcome. I don't know when I'll be updating next so please be patient with me. _

_Thank you,_

_Ashes_


	4. Chapter 4

Kallian took a deep breath as the weight of her armor brought a sense of comfort she had sorely missed in the light dress she had been wearing; the dress that was now forever stained with her blood. She looked down at the stain as she slid her daggers into their place on her back. It all happened so quickly. She couldn't really remember anything after seeing the glint of metal from above but Wynne assured her that Alistair was perfectly fine. She had yet to see him so Wynne's word would have to be enough for now. Wynne also told her that while she was unconscious Leliana had discovered that Anora was behind the failed attempt on Alistair's life but they couldn't prove it. The would-be assassin never saw Anora, just her lady Erlina, who had already been taken to Fort Draken. She sighed, how she would love to introduce that harpy to Fang. Everything was so much easier when she could just kill her problems. Damn politics. The door creaked open behind her and Leliana slipped inside quietly until she noticed the empty bed.

"You're supposed to be resting." She said as she set a tray on the bed. The bard's eyes looked at the pack lying next to the dress. "Are you leaving?" Kallian nodded.

"Wynne said Eamon is keeping Alistair busy so I figured now's the best time to slip away." She stared at her boots; they were nicer than the look of disappointment on her friends face. Leliana had always held out hope for her and Alistair, even after Kallian lost it herself.

"You are not going to say goodbye to him? After he stayed with you? After everything?"

"Leli… Please. This is hard enough as it is."

"Yes well, if you are leaving you should eat something." Leliana returned to the door and looked at her friend, still staring at her shoes, and shook her head. "He deserves more than this." And with that, she left.

Kallian continued to stare at her boots; ugly, shapeless things that reflected how she felt on the inside. Leliana was right of course, Alistair did deserve more than what she was about to do. But how did she expect her to say goodbye to him again? She picked up her pack and headed to find a way out of the palace. She couldn't say goodbye again.

* * *

Alistair waited by the gates of Demerim, the cloak keeping his face covered as the people walked in and out of the city without giving him a second glance.

"Ser, look." The knight next to him pointed at the elven woman walking toward the gates with her head down. "Is that her?" Alistair nodded.

"Yes, that's her. You know what you have to do?"

"Aye ser. I will accompany her to Amaranthine as a Grey Warden recruit, keep her safe."

Alistair nodded again. "Thank you, Mhairi. You will make an excellent Grey Warden."

"I am honored, ser." She gave a slight bow to her King as she ran over toward the only Warden left. Alistair stepped back toward the wall and watched and Mhairi introduced herself to Kali. The two women spoke for a short while before they both made their way toward the gates. He watched Kallian stop at the gates and look straight at him. She gave a small, sad smile before she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for all of you who may still be with me. I believe we have come to the end of this little journey. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites. This is the first time I've ever finished anything with multiple chapters. I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter and the story as a whole. I would also love to hear suggestions as to what worked and what didn't. I love to write but I'm afraid I don't have much confidence so any help you could give me would be greatly appreciated. Thank you again, so much, for reading. _

_Ashes_


End file.
